


Gotta catch em all

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brienne is naked, Dialogue-Only, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jaime plays pokemon go, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime plays pokemon go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta catch em all

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped out of nowhere really, i've never played pokemon go and probably never will (cause i'm lazy as fuck and my phone is crap) also not a big fan of the show, not at all. But i guess this is conveniently funny.  
> Written in my crappy phone.

-Wench you won't believe thi...

-Oh my Gods Jaime!

-...

-GET OUT!

-sorry!

°°°°

-How many times do i have to say it? I'm sorry ok, but there was a pokemon in your room. I didn't know you were... indecent 

-are you saying you saw me naked just because you were playing that stupid pokemon game again? And why didn't you just knocked at the door like a normal person would!?

-I...

-And why the hell are you still playing that stupid game? You're almost forty but still act like a spoiled child, for gods sake Jaime

-Hey, i'm 32. And pokemon go is really cool, liking it doesn't make me immature at all... that cute little tattoo you've got in your shockingly firm arse on the other hand...

-You're dead man Lannister!

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but if someone wants to use this idea and write an actual decent one shot i'd be totally awesome, just saying.


End file.
